Celda 16
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Bueno esta es la razon de por que el padre de Butch se fué sin dejar rastro alguno. One-shot


**¡Hola! aquí esta la razón de por que el padre de Butch se fue… ****One****-****shot**

* * *

"_aquel que tenga una madre,_

_Que siempre la cuide_

_Y sepa valorar_

_Por que el día, que ya no la tenga_

_Mucho le hará falta pero_

_Tarde será…"_

Celda 16 de la cárcel de Saltadilla:

Estoy solo aquí en mi celda oscura, triste y recordando, pagando una condena por que yo un hombre he matado…

"_-¡mátalo mátalo! ¡Que nos va a delatar!-_

_-¡No por favor!- me dijo el hombre, y disparé…"_

Pensando en mi madre que siempre luchó por mí

"_¡perra idiota! ¡¿Acaso nunca puedes dejar de llorar!-le dijo Mich Michelton golpeándola_

_¡Pe-perdón por favor! ¡No va a pasar de nuevo!-le decía entre llantos mi madre…"_

Que los consejos que ella me daba en mi cabeza nunca entraron.

"_Hijo, aléjate de esos chicos, son mala influencia para mi, mejor ve a la Universidad con Brick-me decía mi madre_

_-¡ese idiota es un traidor! ¡Y no me interesa estudiar por que soy millonario y no necesito de nadie!-dije y entré a mi habitación golpeando fuertemente la puerta…"_

Solo espero que ella desde el cielo me escuche y me pueda perdonar, yo era un hombre que tenia todo, pero nunca tuve jamás un papa, que había cosas que quería contarle y no me animaba y solo lo callé

"_no le puedo contar, ella moriría de pena si sabe que me volví adicto a la droga…mejor no le cuento nada…"_

Haciendo que todo eso se juntara en mi corazón y lo descargara con malas amistades, drogas y delincuencia.

"_-Mamá, voy a salir le dije algo mareado-_

_-no quiero que vallas con esos tipos d nuevo- me dijo deteniéndome el brazo _

_-no molestes ¿quieres?-dije tirando mi brazo bruscamente, saliendo y serrando la puerta bruscamente…"_

Si desde un principio me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que mi madre hizo por mí, lo hubiera apreciado más pero… ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme, solo me queda espera que mi madre me perdone alguna vez junto con Dios. Mi pequeña cola ya estaba bien larga, y eso me recuerda a mi amigo Brick, que dejé por mis otras malas amistades y pensando que el me intentó ayudar y yo solo lo ignoré…

"_¡Vamos Butch! Yo se que puedes entender esta materia, confío en ti-me dijo mi buen amigo_

_-¡a ya me aburrí! ¡Esto no me sirve!- grité tirando el libro lejos y me puse a beber_

_-Butch…- Brick me miró con decepción, tomó sus libros y el que yo avente lejos y se fue…"_

Espero que ahora sea un hombre muy exitoso y que logre todo lo que el deseaba y me contaba, pero yo nunca le preste atención y, el aun así estuvo a mi lado, hubiera sido una gran amistad si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido. Mi coleta estaba muy larga y me la corté hasta mis hombros y me solté el pelo, dejando un pelo alborotado al aire. Aun las imágenes de mi querida madre rondan por mi mente, me siento horrible y lo peor es que ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

"_esta es la historia que le pasa a cualquiera_

_Una historia de vida, que me sucedió_

_No tuve padre pero tuve una madre_

_Que toda su vida, por mi luchó…"_

De pronto y sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar, y mi compañero de celda se me acerca

-¿quieres que hablemos?-me preguntó. El tenía el pelo alborotado ya blanco, y ojos verdes igual como yo

-gracias-le dije, de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien-

-cuéntame de tu vida, cosas que tengas dentro de ti- el señor de los ojos esmeralda me inspiraba mucha confianza así que yo solo le conté

-yo tenia una buena madre, pero a mi padre nunca lo conocí y por andar con malas compañías y drogas a mi madre yo la perdí- las lagrimas ya habían desaparecido, llevaba ya mucho tiempo llorando y las lagrimas solo se esfumaron

-¿y tu madre por que murió?-me preguntó tratando de no hacerme sufrir mas

-ella cayó en una depresión cuando me encerraron aquí, y no comió nada y murió en su cama-dije recordando lo que Bellota me contó. Bellota llevaba algún tiempo visitándome, ella es tan bueno y, aun que es mayor que yo, yo la amo con todo mi corazón….cuando logre salir de esto, no tardaré ni un momento en decirle lo que siento-pero no solo yo debo contarle mi vida ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estas aquí?-le pregunté tratando de evadir el tema de mi madre

-yo llevo 24 años en esta maldita prisión, pero todos esos años no han sido suficientes para que mi dolor desaparezca- Me dice con la cabeza agacha

-¿le puedo preguntar que le pasó?-le pregunté tratando no ser demasiado entrometido, el me sonrío

-hace mucho tiempo, yo tenia una mujer, yo la amaba con toda el alma y ella tenia en su vientre un hijo mío. Salí a buscar trabajo pero a donde iba, nunca tuve suerte y no sabia que hacer. Me encontré con un viejo amigo y me convenció de ir a robar, y a pleno robo todo se complica y a un hombre inocente tuve que matar, y desde 24 años que estoy pagando mi grave error, y nunca dejo de pensar en mi buena amada y en mi hijito que nunca conocí-me dice tratando de contenerse

-¿y como se llamaba tu amada?-le pregunte despacio para no alterarlo

-ella se llamaba…Burbuja Utonio- un sudor frío corrió por mi cara al escuchar ese nombre

Esa mujer, era mi madre, y frente a mi padre…estaba yo…

"_esta es la historia que le pasa a cualquiera_

_Una historia de vida, que me sucedió_

_No tuve padre pero tuve una madre_

_Que toda su vida, por mi luchó_

_Aquel que tenga una madre,_

_Que siempre la cuida_

_Y sepa valorar_

_Por que el día, que ya no la tenga_

_Mucho le hará falta pero_

_Tarde será…"_

* * *

**Bueno esa es la razón de por que el padre de Butch desapareció de la noche a la mañana, espero que les halla gustado, reviews plis ^^**


End file.
